Talk:The Muppet Show goofs
Goelz in "Temptation" As much as I hate to bump off the Muppets TV issue at hand, I have to disagree that's Goelz underneath the chickens in "Temptation." How do we know it? It doesn't look like him to me... despite what the Morsels say. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think opinions should be meant for discussion. However, maybe there's an interview somewhere that he is talking about Temptation. --Rankin Fraggle (talk) 14:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I think it pretty much looks like him; Disney must have spoke to him while making the morsels. --Rankin Fraggle (talk) 14:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Didn't Dave work on the morsels? (Checks) Yes, Dave worked on the Muppet Morsels.--Justin 14:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I guess it was the absence of the goatee that threw me off. I'll make Muppets TV the top priority now. ---- Jesse (talk) 22:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Unidentified Goof In the Joel Grey episode at the end of Willkommen right after Dave Goelz's head disappears from under Zoot, another head pops up between Gonzo and the Jerry puppet. I want to ask if anyone knows who's head it is before it's added as a goof. SarahOnBway 23:19, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing about episode 123 in Vendaface. Does anyone know who performed Zelda Rose in that sketch? User:Muppets r kool 10:10 1 June 2008 Attention The page mentions a lot of really interesting goofs, but we hardly have any pictures. Can somebody who has Muppet Show DVDs take screenshots of some of the goofs that are described here? -- Danny (talk) 17:12, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Editing I don't necessarily want to start a debate, as happened with the Muppet Movie Goofs page, but I question a few of the inclusions so far, unless the introduction text is expanded and addresses the issue. Fozzie wearing a white hat and Rowlf wearing black isn't necessarily a goof. It's a twist on Western cinematic codes and language, but not a mistake in and of itself. Also, while things like the use of a flattened Beautiful Day Monster or the reuse of the earliest Gonzo puppets are interesting, how do they qualify as mistakes? --Andrew, Aleal 02:17, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :I have no clue, and I even started this page. And who took out the part about Eren Ozker's reflection in the Vendaface skit? I saw it with my own two eyes! -- Shane Big V 10:57, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::Nobody took that out, Shane -- I just checked the history of the page, and you didn't add it yet. ::Andrew, now that Dean's involved in the page, I think it would be best to let everybody add everything they want to it, and then we can edit it in a little while and take out things that aren't really goofs. We don't need to get into an edit war about that stuff while the page is still in process. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:28, 12 April 2006 (UTC) I just saw Episode 126 and during the Alien Scat, one of the preformers arms can be seen preforming the Eel and another preformer can be seen preforming Ohboy Bird! --Dark Frackle 02:31, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry Dark Frackle, I don't see any performers visible during the sketch. But I'll let you know if I see them. Chris14 7:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Incorrectly Regarded as Goofs I'd also like to add my voice over some of the "goofs" included in this section. For example, I think we should ignore things such as the one about Lena Horne's final number; I think it's safe to assume that what we see onscreen isn't always real time and that there are contractions in time, just like there are in most TV shows. David French : Further to this comment, I've now removed that entry about the closing number. David French 10:04, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :: Continuing this topic in general, I have removed the entry about Zoot in the closing credits of the Loretta Lynn episode. Whoever added it had obviously never seen the original ending of that episode. A screencap was added by Danny and can be found on the Muppet Show page. (Edited to add) Sorry, that should be the Loretta Lynn episode page. David French 22:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Season Five Goofs If there are a heap of noticeable on-screen goofs in the four season of The Muppet Show. Why is it there any goofs for the fifth and final season of the show? Probably, no one has episodes to them. But just let me know! Chris14 7:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Not Dave Goelz? Is this really Goelz? Doen not looks like him. --NRKfan (talk) 10:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC)